Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao/Tactics
Tactics in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao are spells that provide a plethora of effects to hamper foes or benefit allies. Units that make use of tactics typically consume MP which recovers from items, certain tactics, or bagua stones found on the battlefield. It is also possible for non-casters to use tactics by consuming tactical scrolls obtained from quests or the item shop. The caster's wisdom determines how effective their tactical damage and resistance are; the higher it is, the better those two traits are. Like physical attacks, a damaging tactic may be cast twice depending on the user's morale and skill set. The Four Gods tactics are a special case in that they can only be cast by equipping artifacts associated with them or wielding the skill effect Summon the Four Gods. Note that some gameplay modes restrict the usage of certain tactics for balancing purposes. Tactics List Offensive= Tactics that primarily damage enemies using the environment against them. Due to restrictions in terrain and weather conditions, players must always consider where and when to position their casters in order to efficiently use offensive tactics. Elemental affinity is also a factor as some artifacts or skills can enhance or blunt their effects. *'Fire Tactics' - Generates fire to burn enemies. Has no effect on units standing on deserts, mountains, or watery terrain. Although fire tactics cannot be used during rainstorms or blizzards, they become more potent when cast in sunny weather conditions. As long as there is no rain, fire is an excellent choice for attacking enemy structures or eliminating particularly strong commanders. *'Water Tactics' - Manipulates water to drown targets. Can only be used on units standing on sources of water like swamps, rivers, or even snow. Not only do water tactics serve as a substitute for fire tactics in rainy weather, they also do more harm on the target. One of the best methods of dealing with enemy crowds in naval battles. *'Earth Tactics' - Controls earth to crush opponents. Only affects units standing on mountains, wastelands, or rocky ground. Becomes more powerful when the skies are cloudy. While earth tactics are less accurate and more limited in terms of usage, they are extremely effective in encounters against mountain bandits or animals. *'Wind Tactics' - Harnesses wind to throttle foes. Has no effect on units staying in forests or buildings. Wind tactics inflict more damage during bad weather conditions and benefit the most from additional coverage. While not as potent as the other three tactics, wind works best in weakening enemy crowds before they can reach the player's forces. |-|Support= Tactics that heal or buff ally units. They are indispensable to any formation and serve as a more economical alternative to item usage. Like offensive tactics, positioning the caster and targets appropriately is vital to make the best use of their effects. |-|Debuff= Tactics that inflict a myriad of debilitating effects on enemies. While some of these spells cause damage, their main function is to weaken the target in some way. Units with low wisdom are very susceptible to their effects, though certain skills can block them completely. |-|Martial= Tactics that make use of the caster's martial prowess. Unlike most tactics, their potency is derived from physical strength rather than wisdom. They also consume EP instead of MP. EP remains static even after a character levels up. However, it gradually replenishes itself over time. |-|Miscellaneous= Tactics that do not fit in any other category. |-|Divine= Tactics exclusive to the Four Gods and their minions, they cannot be used with the Imitate Tactics skill. Most of these spells are devastatingly powerful and inflict unique debuffs. However, they usually give off visual cues that provide players a chance to potentially evade them. Category:Gameplay